


we can't stay away

by notmadderred



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Self-Hatred, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/pseuds/notmadderred
Summary: He stuck to Muggle bars. People didn't recognize him there. In places like this, he was just another lonely face in the crowd giving off more “don’t fuck with me” vibes than strictly necessary.He was tipsy at best, which was important for him to note as he squinted his eyes and blinked a couple times once a man plopped down into the stool next to him. “What he’s having,” the man said to the bartender, gesturing toward Draco’s own drink.Request: "drarry, perhaps? mood: alcohol"





	we can't stay away

Draco found it hard to stay away from the bottle these days. 

He had a lot on his mind, which wasn’t… well, which wasn’t unexpected. He’d seen and been through hell and emerged alive and relatively unscathed despite his best attempts against such a result.

So, yeah. Alcohol. Drinking.

He stuck to Muggle bars. People didn't recognize him there. In places like this, he was just another lonely face in the crowd giving off more “don’t fuck with me” vibes than strictly necessary.

He was tipsy at best, which was important for him to note as he squinted his eyes and blinked a couple times once a man plopped down into the stool next to him. “What he’s having,” the man said to the bartender, gesturing toward Draco’s own drink.

That voice was unmistakable. He glared at Harry Potter, who was giving him a sympathetic smile. It was enough to make Draco want to punch him right in that dumb, quirky, kinda-cute face of his (no magic necessary -- Draco wanted to feel his knuckles bruise and tear through flesh. No spell could offer that kind of effect. That was one thing he’d learned from the Mudblood Granger.).

“You,” he said dumbly, pointing a weak finger at Harry.

“Me, yes,” Harry responded, an amused lilt to his tone. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Oh, please,” Draco drawled, turning away so he was now facing the television. “You didn't just happen upon me. You’re not that observant. You, Potter, were _looking_ for me.”

The bartender put the whiskey in front of Harry. Harry didn't so much as glance at it. “I was worried about you,” he said plainly, and Draco was definitely not emotionally prepared for this kind of conversation.

He did what he did best and snapped. “Worried about me?” He huffed pointedly. “Doubtful. We weren’t even on the same side, Potter. What reason do you have to care about me?” He looked back at the other man, whose expression had returned to its original sympathetic form. “You would rather gloat. That’s why you’re here. That’s why…” His voice trailed off, wobbling at the end as his throat closed up. Draco clenched his jaw shut. Willed the tears not to spill. “Go worry about someone else.” He sounded softer now, vulnerable, tired. He was done caring. “People still think you’re a hero. Find them. Just… just stay away from me.”

And Harry actually _laughed_ at this, the sound a melody of its own. It filtered into Draco’s ears and produced an effect stronger than any drink or potion. Draco’s hands started to shake, his lips twitched, and he couldn’t look away. He wanted to ask why, “ _why are you laughing when I--_ ”  
“Draco,” Harry said, and he put a hand over Draco’s own. The shaking stopped. The alcohol raced away from the peripherals of his vision. “I have never been able to stay away from you.”

Then he leaned in, and Draco closed his eyes. When their lips met, he felt the fires wane in his chest. His heart stuttered and his hands clenched into fists, unsure, unwilling to accept this was _real_

Harry put a hand around the back of his neck, and just like that, he was grounded. The world swam back with Draco’s sigh, wrapped itself around him when he grabbed the collar of Harry’s shirt with his own hands. He was crying, definitely, which was probably weird for the others in the bar but he was kissing _Harry_ and for once it was _right_ and something -- _something_ \-- that may have been happiness dove through him.

When it ended, Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s. He breaths were coming in more like sobs. He finally was in the state of mind to be a little embarrassed about it, so he quickly ran his sleeves across his face.

“Let me help you,” Harry whispered. “Let me help you be okay again.”

A slight grin spread across face. If they could stay like this forever, that wouldn’t be long enough. “You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request for a ficlet like the one above, visit my tumblr "a-reagan-writes.tumblr.com" Also visit these amazing writers' tumblrs; "amarielugama'" and "talks-about-books," who dabble in many of the same fandoms as me.
> 
> Anonymous requests are open, so no need to be shy! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
